Cathode ray tube apparatus of various types and sizes such as video monitors, television monitors, oscilloscopes and the like, are used by engineering, technical and service persons in many different video applications. For instance, an engineer working on a cable television system may have to view a television monitor while on top of a ladder and in bright sunlight. During this viewing he must be able to see very minute details on the video screen. Other types of systems in which installers and repair persons must view video monitors include security systems, antenna systems and the like, wherein the video display must be viewed in the outside bright sunlight.
Such video displays have a limited contrast and if an attempt is made to view them in direct sunlight, the reflected light from the sun shining on the screen will make a reading of the instrument difficult if not impossible. In the past, people using such video units have utilized their coats or similar apparel in an attempt to limit the ambient light shining on the display screen so that the information can be properly read. However the technician frequently does not have such apparel because the technician is usually already overburdened with equipment. In addition such clothing materials if available are unsatisfactory in blanking out bright sunlight.
The effectiveness of such articles in shielding such video display units is lessened because usually such articles are not opaque enough to satisfactorily screen out the ambient light. In addition because of the many different sizes and shapes of video display units, it is difficult to closely surround the unit with the randomly-shaped articles and prevent light leakage. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a hood which is easily portable and which can be used with many different sizes and shapes of video display units to blank out the ambient light from the sun so that the instrument can be easily observed.